


I like the smell of it

by DoYoSoft



Category: NCT (Band), markhyuck - Fandom
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bites, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYoSoft/pseuds/DoYoSoft
Summary: Donghyuck is a newly transformed vampire and Mark just wants to help his friend with his thirst.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	I like the smell of it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this turned out way longer than I planned. I got the inspiration for this fic by a fanart made by @Rawaau on Twitter/Instagram and I couldn't stop thinking about it so here it is! Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Just a reminder that English is not my native language so forgive any kind of mistake, I'll make sure to make corrections if there's any left.

Is long gone the times when people feared vampires. Time has changed and now they live among us. Scientists discovered a new formula that can replace any kind of animal blood so vampires can eat without causing any harm to human kind. 

With time, all the myths were gone too, such as: vampires hate garlic, vampires burn with holy water and silver, and the biggest of them all, vampires burn in the sun. It was revealed that vampires are only sensitive to sunlight when they are freshly turned and, with time, they get "cured". And that's whats going on with Haechan.

Donghyuck was turned only a couple months ago, and he's still getting used to it. It is not illegal to turn a human into a vampire, in fact, is just like getting a tatoo: if you're underage, you need your parents approval, there are some documents that need to be signed saying that they authorise it. If you're over 18, then it's up to you.   
Government once made a law that prohibited the transformation of humans into vampires, the sentence was death penalty for anyone who dared breaking the law, and as we all know, many people fall in love and want to be with their significant other for all eternity. I think you can imagine how many people died back then.

Donghyuck is a 22 year old boy on his third year of college, his major is Arts, music to be more especific. His whole life he wanted to be a vampire, he was always so amazed with all the perks, like running super fast, hearing everything from a really far distance, and the best of all, the strenght. Haechan was never a strong person, so he wanted to become one using the easiest method: turning into a vampire.   
But now he knows, not everything is easy about being a vampire. Even after months he's still very sensitive to the sunlight, it's hard to control all his sudden strength so he's always breaking something, it's difficult to filter what he wants to hear and what he wants to ignore and his thirst is hard to get rid off. Sure, he has a lot of the false blood, you can even get it for free in some places, since the government wants the vamps to be controlled, but he's never really satisfied. Being a new vampire is not that pleasant.   
There's another thing that is making him a bit uneasy. It's not only his senses that are heightened, his feelings are also stronger than before. He gets angry easier, he gets sad easier and it's difficult to control. But he has someone who's always with him.

Mark is Haechan's friend since he started college. They are in the same major except that Mark is more of a dancer. He was always more fit, more muscular and masculine than Haechan so he was the one protecting him from anything. Sure, Donghyuck loved having someone taking care of him, but he didn't wanted to be a burden to Mark anymore. He thought turning into a vampire would make Mark worry less about him, but now here he is, lying his head on Mark's thigh with a book on his face because he can't stand the brightness of the day. Mark is passing his fingers soflty through his dark locks and Haechan swears he can feel every curve of his digitals running through his scalp.

  
"This feels amazing" Haechan said in a low voice, humming in approval when Mark dig his fingers deeper into his hair.

  
"Of course it does... are you okay?" said Mark lifting the book slightly from Hyuck's face so he could look into his eyes

.  
"Yeah, I'm good... don't worry." he answered and pulled the book down again finishig their eye contact.

  
"I'll always worry about you, Hyuck, vampire or not." Mark said smiling. "But I have to say, I still didn't get used to your eyes though"

  
Donghyuck let a smile form on his lips and a small laugh scapes.

  
"They're amazing, right?" Hyuck said this time taking the book completly from his face to look into Mark's eyes.

  
Mark looked at thim for a moment with a shy smile before answering. 

  
"They fit you. It's like you were born to be a vampire."

  
Haechan felt a little something on his stomach, not to say that he was feeling a million hurricanes inside of him because of his heightened senses, but he was getting good at ignoring it, being with Mark was always an amazing way to train it. 

  
"Of course it fits me, I look good no matter what" he answered in a convinced voice, making Mark snort and roll his eyes.

  
Donghyuck looked over his phone and their classes were starting in a few minutes, they were somewhere near the library lying on a bench just below a big ass window (wich was closed) and it was a bit far from where their classes happened. Hyuck sat himself up and grabbed his bag looking for something. 

  
"Classes are almost starting, so..." he said taking what looked like a juice bag but we all know what it was.   
Donghyuck didn't feel very comfortable drinking his fake blood in front of Mark. He doesn't know if it makes him nauseous or just disgusted in general. Mark never said anything to make Haechan think like that but there's something about his gaze that makes Donghyuck feel like something's wrong, like Mark do want to say something, but he doesn't.

  
"Oh yeah, lunch time." Mark said taking a sanduiche neatly packed from inside his bag.

  
They ate in silence for a moment before Mark spoke again.

  
"Do you miss the taste of food? Or just miss having something to chew? Must be really boring being able to just drink." he said with his mouth half full.

  
Hyuck let out what seemed like a laugh before answering.

"Well, I can still taste the food, you know, they taste exaclty the same but they just don't... satisfy me. It's weird actually, so I don't miss it."

  
"You tried eating normal food?"

  
"Of course I did" Hyuck said and Mark was laughing now. "You know I'm very curious, I can't help it." 

  
While talking Donghyuck let spill a bit of his fake blood on the back of his hand. Mark watched as his friend lifted his hand to his lips before licking the liquid. He could see Donghyuck's fangs shining prettily in a rose colour because of the blood. Donghyuck noticed his staring and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

  
"Can I... see your fangs?" Mark asked in a shy tone. He never spoke like this do Donghyuck and he looked so vulnerable that Donghyuck had a confused look on his face. "Is that weird? Sorry, don't look at me like that, I'm curious too, you know? You're not the only one allowed to be curious." Mark babbled before putting the last piece of his sanduiche in his mouth.

  
"I'm sorry!! Is just that you surprised me... but yeah, I can show you..." Haechan answered looking into Mark's eyes. 

  
Mark swallowed his food and stared back into Donghyuck's dark red eyes for a moment, before the vampire opened his mouth slightly, showing one of his fangs. He ran his tongue slightly over it, watching Mark's reactions attently.

  
Mark scooted closer to see it better. It was really sharp and it looked like it was made of marble. He raised his hand instintively before stopping himself. He looked into Donghyuck's eyes again. 

  
"Can I... touch it?"

  
Hyuck just nodded. He felt nervous. What was Mark thinking about? Did he like it? Did he hate it? Is he scared? It's impossible to know, but he can hear his heartbeat going crazy inside his chest. Both heartbeats. 

  
He felt Mark's fingertip on his fang touching the front and then going down to the sharp end. Hyuck made a look that said "careful, this is fucking sharp" and Mark smiled unconcerned. He trusts Donghyuck too much, but Donghyuck does not trust himself. He's scared if Mark end up cutting himself he's not going to be able to control himself if he smell fresh, warm blood, so he holds Mark's hand and pulls it down slowly.

  
"That's enough" he said quite serious. Mark had a confused look on his face but didn't protest. Hyuck explained anyways. "You can cut yourself, you can be pretty reckless sometimes too."

  
Mark laughed slightly, more relaxed. "Well, if I cut myself I have you to clean the mess, don't I?"

  
Hyuck looked at him quite serious now. Ever since he turned, it's hard for him to deal with his thirst. It's even worse sometimes when he can feel how GOOD Mark smells. He says to himself that this is good training but danm, Mark's smell affects him more than everyobdy else. The last thing he needs is to imagine if his blood would taste as good as it smells, and that is exactly what he's doing right now. 

  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mark sensing the change in the atmosphere laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hyuck? You're okay?"

  
"It's fine..." but when he opened his eyes, Mark's eyes grew bigger for a moment.

  
"you're eyes... they're... redder..?" Mark said almost a whisper.

  
"I'm sorry... you know this fake blood don't work really well for new vampires... I need another bag." he said and stood up.

  
Mark grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

  
"You're never fully satisfied are you? Does it hurt?" 

  
"It's not like it hurts... it burns a little, but It's okay, it will get better with time." Haechan said avoiding eye contact.

  
"Donghyuck look at me..." Mark said, using one hand on Haechan's face to turn his head. "What are you afraid of? You're the one who said you look good no matter what."

  
That made a small smile appear on Donghyuck lips, his fangs slightly showing, that made Mark think of something.

"Answer me this. How come I never see your fangs whenever we're together but now you just smiled and there they are."

  
Donghyuck closed his mouth for a bit, like he was waiting for something, before answering.

  
"They are retractable. But is really difficult to pull them back when I'm thisrty..."

  
"So that means you're thristy now?" 

  
Hyuck swallowed dry. "Well... you kinda just made me think how would your blood taste like, so... yeah."

  
"Oh..." Mark blushed a little and that did something for Donghyuck. It was adorable and the blood rush made him want to touch it, before he new it, he was tracing Mark's face with his fingertips. 

  
Mark watched as Donghyuck's fingers traveled from his cheeks, down his lips for a moment and then pausing on his neck. Haechan could feel the vein pulsing underneath his touch, he could hear the blood travelling through it, his whole body felt warm and his throat felt HOT. Mark turned his head slightly to the side.

  
"I can help you, Hyuck..." He said, almost a whisper. 

  
Donghyuck gulped loudly, his mouth half open, his eyes fixed on the spot his fingers were still on, until he looked into Marks eyes again. There was no fear, no pity, just a bit of curiosity and that made Mark look so innocent and pure that it took Haechan out of his reverie for a moment.

  
He collected his hand and closed his eyes. "What's wrong?" Mark asked.

  
"I'm thirsty and... it makes me weak. I'm not drinking from you, Mark." He answered before looking into his bag and grabbing another pack of blood and drinking it in one go.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you suffer..." Mark said not really knowing what to do.

  
Donghyuck took a deep breath with his eyes closed, before looking back at Mark. His eyes weren't back to normal but they were definetly darker than before and his fangs were nowhere to be seen.

  
"It's fine, it's good training... I'm okay now, see? Let's go to class."

  
Mark nodded and they started to walk towards the main building.

  
"You can count on me, Haechan. I don't mind." Mark said grabbing his hand and squeezing slightly.

  
Haechan looked him in the eyes and he knew Mark was dead serious, even with that beautiful smile on his lips. He nodded and they went to their classes.

  
Well, it's not needed to say that with each day, Donghyuck became more and more comfortable around Mark, just like he was before turning.  
When he became a vampire he tried keeping a little distance because he didn't trust himself, but now he realized that he actually needs Mark around him. His smell does not make him thirsty, well it does, but it is just a small part of it, it mostly calms him down and now every opportunity he has, he leans a bit closer and inhales on the natural perfume. He hopes Mark doesn't notice it. Except he does, and he loves it.

  
Mark is aware every time Haechan touches him a minute too long than necessary, the way he inhales quietly when mark hugs him, they way his eyes turn slightly brighter when he sees Mark's blushed cheeks. It's adorable, really, it's like Heachan has turned into some kind of cat instead of a vampire. But not now. Right now Haechan is oh so stressed. Final exams are just over and yes, he might have this new amazing memory so he doesn't need to study to death like Mark did. But the thing is Haechan hate exams, sitting still for hours just to answer questions on a paper and you can't even talk, and he just spent a whole week doing this so yes, he's stressed. 

  
Mark, always the good friend, was a dead body beside him. It was the end of the afternoon, thick orange clouds were covering the sun, much to Haechan's happiness. Every living soul in that place was going home or going for a couple of drinks but they were just lying on their backs on the green grass of the campus taking in the view of the sky. Haechan sighed loudly, how could he feel tired? He's a vampire for god's sake!!

"Whats wrong?" mark asked turning his head to face the younger.

"Nothing... I just feel tired. Funny isn't it?" he said with a small laugh.

Mark turned his whole body towards Donghyuck. "Are you thisty? You get weak when you don't drink enough"

Hyuck looked at him and could swear he heard Mark's heart skip a hundred beats. He smiled at him and he thought Mark would have a heart attack right there. He started laughing and that made Mark frown for a bit.

"What's so funny? I'm worried about you" he pushed Hyuck by the shoulder.

"You're cute, you know that?" Haechan answered while Mark blushed a little. "Your heart betrays you a lot, Mark"

"What do you mea.... Oh... You can hear it, right, whatever!"

Haechan laughed again and laid his head on Mark's stomach, pressing and wiggling the side of his face on the boy.

"It's not my fault, don't get mad!" 

"You know I can't get mad at you when you're just like a kitten" Mark answered ruffing Hyuck's hair.

  
They stayed like this for a couple more seconds before Mark speaks again.

  
"I know what you need. My place, 9pm, horror movies that you love so much, bunch of blood bags to you, bunch of popcorn and pizza for me, what do you say?"

  
Haechan was smiling ear to ear. "How can I say no? It's been ages since we had a movie night! I miss laughing at your scared ass."

  
"It's settled then." Mark said getting up and helping Haechan up by the hands. "I'm going home, the place is a mess, see you later!" 

  
He was still holding Hyuck's hands, he locked their fingers and squeezed for a bit before letting go. The little act made blood flush through his face and Hyuck felt the burn on his throat, his hand instintively going to his neck. Mark caugh his movement just before turning around.

  
"Hyuck..." it was almost a whisper.

  
"I'm fine... it's okay... see you later!"

  
\-----------------

Hyuck arrived at Mark's place around 8:30pm cause he was bored. Mark lives in a 2 bedroom appartment, his kitchen is big and his living room is even bigger, all of it was given to him by his parents. Hyuck loves this place but Mark thinks it's way too big for only him so he used to always invite Hyuck to stay the night whenever he could.

Mark oppened the door and said "hi" in a hurry, running back to the kitchen leaving Donghyuck by the door.

"You're not being a very nice host, you know?" Hyuck said entering the place.

"So sorry, Hyuckie, I'm making popcorn!" Mark shouted from the kitchen.

"That's because you refuse to use your microwave to make it!"

"Microwaved popcorn is shit, it tastes like feet!"

"You're the only one who thinks that, but okay..." Haechan said arriving in the kitchen and sitting on the counter.

"Im sure I'm not the only one." Mark said turning off the stove and going to stand in front of Hyuck.

"So, did you pick a movie?" Haechan asked wiggling his legs so he was slightly kicking Mark.

"I thought you'd like to choose- stop kicking me!" Mark said grabbing one of Haechan's ankles before it kicks him again and moving closer so now he was standing between his legs.

He started tickling the younger, he didn't even know if Haechan still feels tickles now that he's a vampire, if he doesn't, he pretended he did cause Haechan started squealing loudly trying to take Mark's hands off his ribs and then he got off the counter, stading face to face with Mark, they were so close he could feel his breath on his face, Mark's hands on his ribs, that he slowly lowered to Haechan's hips

  
Haechan could hear Mark's heartbeat go a little crazy and the blood runing fast all over his boddy. That made Haechan's throat burn and he felt his fangs coming out. He was getting so good at controlling himself but now everything was too fast. Mark noticed Haechan's eyes turning bright red but he didn't back away, if anything he steped a little closer, never breaking eye contact with the vampire in front of him who was paralized.

"Hyuckie... You don't need to be afraid of yourself" Mark whispered, his voice bringing goosebumps all over Donghyuck's body, making him close his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mark..." he said with his eyes closed and clenched jaw. 

Mark put one of his hands on Donghyuck's face trying to make him relax a bit. Haechan didn't move or opened his eyes, paying attention on how gentle Mark's touch felt on his cold skin, how Mark's thumb suddenly moved to his bottom lip tracing every inch of it. That made Haechan's mouth open slightly. Once again Mark's thumb slid over Donghyuck's fang, hyuck opened his mouth just a bit more to give him more access. Mark knew Haechan was thirsty and he knew that the blood bags weren't that good, he wanted to make his friend feel good, satisfied, strong. Without any warning he pressed his thumb on the pointy end of his fang making a quick cut, Haechan opened his eyes in surprise but didn't move at all. Mark then slid his bleeding thumb over haechan's bottom lip leaving a trace of blood along with it.

"Taste it" he said in a demanding voice. 

Donghyuck never felt so useless. He now has strength, he's fast, he's a fucking vampire but he can't say no to Mark.

He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and observe Mark smiling a bit. His eyes exploded in a bright red that Mark never saw before while Haechan looked him in the eyes. 

"Is it good?" Mark asked getting even closer, trapping Donghyuck between the counter and himself. "Is it warm?"

Haechan didn't answer, instead he leaned closer and inhaled deeply, lost in Mark's scent. He was inebriated, all he could think was Mark, Mark, Mark and... Mark's blood.

  
"You have no idea how good you smell... it drives me crazy, Mark." Haechan whispered, his lips only centimeters away from Mark's neck. 

  
When he pressed a wet kiss on Mark's skin he heard how his breath got stuck in his throat and his heart went crazy. More blood rushed towards Mark's face, making the veins on his neck pulse even more. Their bodies were close like they never were before. Mark's hands were all over Donghyuck's hips, wandering over his lower back and pressing him closer to his chest while Haechan had one hand grasping a hand full of Mark's hair and the other was grasping strongly on his shirt.

  
The curious thing is, Mark only wanted to help his friend with his thirst. It was suposed to be simple, he would offer his neck and Haechan would bite. Done. But now they are like this, desperate for each other's touch, Donghyuck is distributing kisses all over Mark's neck, jaw, in a slow, torturing pace and Mark is just... lost in this paradise that is Lee Donghyuck.

  
Haechan then dared giving it a bite. Mark gasped, waiting for it to hurt, but it didn't. He felt the fangs on his skin but Haechan didn't put enough strengh to make the cut. 

  
"I like the sound of it..." Haechan said, brushing his lips over Mark's and heading for the other side of his neck. "Let me hear it again..." he said before biting him again.

  
This time Mark only closed his eyes and let out a low moan. Haechan reunited all his willpower not to hurt Mark, a growl scaping his lips. For some reasong Mark's moans made his throat hurt A LOT.

  
"You're making me so thirsty..." he cried with his face buried betweet Mark's neck and shoulder.

  
"Then do it." Mark said, turning his head to the side even more.

  
Donghyuck was over the edge and now he couldn't say no. He licked his lips and looked at Mark before leaning foward, giving a kiss on his neck and biting it. Really bitting this time. 

Mark let out something between a moan and a whimper when he felt the sharp fangs cut through his skin, he was certain that he never had his heart beat so fast in his whole life. His hands were ruining Donghyuck's shirt with how hard he was grabbing the fabric.

But he wasn't like this only because of the pain. Does it hurt? Yes, it does but there's something else coming with the pain. Is it pleasure? It feels like it. He once read in a magazine that vampires have a toxin that they can release in the bite to make the prey feel less pain than usual. He thought that it would only decrease the amount of pain not make him feel fucking **horny**.

  
And for Donghyuck, he was blissful. The blood bags couldn't compare to how good Mark's blood tasted. The sweet flavor was taking over every inch of his mouth and his mind. One of his hands was around Mark's waist pulling him so close Haechan could easily feel his heartbeats against his chest, his other hand was gripping Mark's neck making it easier for him to drink.

He was thinking how funny it is that the only thing that can make his **burning** throat feel better is **hot** blood. His fangs were burried deeply on Mark's skin, every bit of blood he swallowed he could feel warmth all over his body and he would just breath deeply in relief and pleasure.   
But it wasn't just pleasure because his thirst was disappearing, he was feeling every atom of Mark's body on him, his heavy breath, the way he was clinging on him and the fact Mark was making those sounds weren't helping at all.

  
After a while, Mark started feeling a tingly sensation on his fingertips. He released Haechan's shirt and put both his hands on his shoulders

"Haechan... Haechan, I think it's time to stop..." mark said in a small voice, pushing Donghyuck slightly.

Haechan heard him but it was hard to stop when the blood going down his throat felt so good. It was a physical and mental fight, his mind was telling him "stop, you're hurting him" but his body wouldn't respond. It was only when Mark sighed and Hyuck felt how his body weight were all over him that he came to his senses. 

"Mark?? Mark ate you okay? Oh god did I drink too much? Fuck, I knew it..." he said while holding Mark in his arms and rushing to the couch, laying him there carefully.   
Mark had a small smile on his face when Donghyuck looked at him.

"It's fine... Just low blood pressure" he said with a laugh.

"That's not funny, it's my fault" Haechan said sitting beside Mark on the couch, strocking his hair, taking it away from his forehead.

"If it was all that it takes to make you this affectionate and cute with me I'd make you drink from me long ago" Mark said moving to a sitting position in front of Donghyuck.

"It's not a good time to make jokes now, Mark. Are you really okay?" Donghyuck asked, a hand on Mark's cheek.

Mark held Haechan's hand and moved it to his mouth, planting a kiss on his palm. 

  
"I'm great, really... How about you?" 

Donghyuck sighed. Mark was really something. He can make a vampire's stone cold heart melt and jump inside his ribcage.

"I feel like I can do anything. Your blood is..." his eyes went straight to the two small holes on Mark's neck. There was some blood dripping over his skin. He got closer and licked Mark's neck, cleaning it before whispering on Mark's ear "Delicious..."

  
Mark shivered both because of Hyuck's tongue and his hot breath on his ear. Donghyuck didn't stop it though. He left sweet kisses all over Mark's neck, kissing his jawline slowly. Mark had his eyes closed already when Donghyuck's lips stoped above his own only millimeters away.

  
"What are you doing to me?" he whispered before finally kissing Mark.

  
The kiss was painfully slow, both of them were taking their time. Their tongues just slightly touching, testing the waters. Mark could feel the faint taste of cooper inside of Donghyuck's mouth but it didn't bother him at all. Haechan's lips were just a bit cold but still soft againts Mark's, they were perfect synched like they had rehearsed this kiss for ages. Mark's hands were quick to hold Donghyuck's waist while Haechan held his face with both hands like Mark was some kind of rare and delicate piece of art. It was sweet and slow, and yet, it was hot and exciting. It was perfect.

  
When their lips parted, Donghyuck rested his forehead against Marks's, both of them catching their breaths with their eyes closed.

  
"Wow..." Mark whispered.

  
Donghyuck moved slightly away to look at the boy in front of him.

  
"'Wow' what?" he asked in a very cute tone, taking a strand of Mark's hair with his fingers and pushing away from his face.

  
Mark smiled a bit before opening his eyes to speak again.

  
"I don't know, just... wow... We just kissed."

  
Haechan half laughed half scoffed.

  
"That's what is making you say 'wow'? I just sucked your blood, Mark."

  
Now was Mark's time to laugh. 

  
"Well, you drinking from me is something I wanted since you turned a few months ago, but kissing you was something I wanted since we first met, so..." Mark said while blushing furiously as if he didn't almost faint minutes ago because of blood loss.

  
"That long??" Hyuck asked with his brows arched. "Well, I could hear your heartbeat go crazy every time I did something silly as much as smile at you and I kinda got the hint you had like a crush on me or something, but I didn't know it was for so long."

  
"That's cause you're a fucking idiot, you only found out because of my fucking idiot heart that can't control itself everytime I'm with you. Oh god, that's so embarassing." Mark said, covering his face with his hands.

  
Donghyuck laughed the most beautiful sound in the wolrd. 

  
"I think it's very cute. Hey don't hide from me." He said pulling Mark's hands away from his face making him look him in the eye. "See? it's adorable how it skips a beat every time I look at you."

  
"Ah, get away from me! you're so annoying!" Mark said blushing again and pushing Donghyuck away, without success.

  
"I'm not going anywhere." Haechan said getting closer while holding Mark's hands, before whispering. "Can I kiss you again?"

  
Mark's breath got stuck on his throat before answering.

  
"N-no..." he stuttered but didn't move at all, instead he interlocked their fingers.

  
Donghyuck smiled, his lips centimeters away from Mark's. "Liar."


End file.
